Armored Core: For Answer Valor
by Dreamwriter777
Summary: A young new pilot named Sera Valor joins her dream career, the Collared mercenaries. She believed it would be the adventure of a lifetime. However, she would soon find out how fatal, cruel, and unjust being a LYNX can really be...  Chapter 2 added!
1. Chapter 1

_**Armored Core: For Answer**_

_Valor_

_More than ten years have passed since the National Dismantlement War. A League of Corporations has taken control over the world. To escape the pollution that poisons the surface of the planet, they have built massive floating platforms called Cradles. Only there, seven thousand meters above the ground, is the air clean and safe. Already, half of mankind lives in the skies. The planet's surface has become a battlefield, where armies fight to control the resource plants that feed the Cradles. As the war came to a close, giant humanoid weapons called Armored Core NEXTS, enabled the League to firmly establish their rule of the planet. Their pilots are called Lynx. Fearing the power and independence of these NEXTS, the League left them behind on the surface. The Lynx now work as mercenaries for an organization called Collared. While the League armies derive their power from massive Arms Forts, the once-mighty NEXTS are condemned to the poisoned Earth, serving ass foot soldiers in the never-ending Economic War._

**=1=**

It was 12:57PM. The metallic room had no windows. Only light from two bulbs in the ceiling kept the room visible. It had a wall-mounted TV, a desk with an advance computer, and a bed, with someone sleeping in it. She slept in her mattress in such a comfortable way, that she could have been confused as a child sleeping in her mother's arms. She was smiling, for her dream was fantastic. Fighting in a NEXT with Fiona on her side, taking out Arms Fort after Arms Fort, as if they were toothpicks. She was gleaming with joy in her fantasy.

However, the dream came to a sudden halt when her ears were blasted by a shock wave of sounds. She awoke shocked, and rolled off her bed and smashed to the metal floor. She moaned and groaned, and stood to see the source of the sound. She was furious. "JUNO!"

Her eyes stared at a peculiar flying machine. It was a small metal box, with a camera for an eye. It had wings and small boosters, allowing it to fly. It had a tail fin for guidance, and a hard drive advance enough to make it sound almost alive. It spoke with a mechanical voice. "I'm sorry, Sera, but someone must awaken you from your sleep. It minus well be me."

"I was having the dreaming of my life! And you blew it! Arrgh!" Sera started marching around in anger. Then she stopped. "Hey, Juno. What time is it?"

"1:00:03 PM. Why do you ask?"  
>"ONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER! I'M LATE!"<p>

Now Sera was panicking. She is two hours late for her award celebration in Normal Warriors, a military company for soldiers piloting NORMALS, military machines meant to battle in war purposes. She put her most professional suit and ran to her vehicle. Juno followed.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Juno? Now I'm sure to be fired!"

"You looked too cuddly to be awaken. So I let you dream, until I figured you must wake up. I'm sorry."

As she complained to Juno, Sera climbed onto her quad legged NORMAL, an AO80-AK. It was as big as a house, and it had a shield on one arm the size of a roof. Its other arm had a devastating mini-gun. It was rather incredible to see it in person, and eye-catching, thanks to its reddish color. Sera flew her way to the celebration.

Sera Valor was a beautiful woman. She was age twenty-seven, but her face seems much younger. Her blue eyes showed sincerity, and her lips showed that she was a cheerful person. Her blonde hair reaches all the way to her ankles, and gleamed beautifully in the light. Her body would have been a man's dream, for it was well shaped, and physically healthy. Her chest was very large, literally having melons as breasts. Curiously, she has never had a boyfriend.

After a long thirty minutes, she flew to the garage, parked her NORMAL, and sprinted to the bunker. Sera noticed a NEXT near to her NORMAL, and wondered who was it. She continued out the garage, and into the outside. She wore a helmet, to protect her lungs from the poisoned air. She entered the bunker, expecting a bombardment of laughter and disappointment. She was shocked of her entrance.

Everyone turned to see her, and cheered. The hundred of soldiers and officials praised of her arrival, and applauded. She was taken off guard, and stood for a moment. The soldiers led her to the stand, shouting compliments, cheers, and even marriage proposals. She regained her thoughts when she met her commander on the stage.

"Sera Starr Valor. Please remove your helmet."

Sera followed, and took off her helmet. Allowing her golden hair to sway. The men whistled as this happened. Sera stood firm, still amazed of her entrance.

"As we stand here together," the commander said, "we honor this woman for her incredible skills in the battlefield, and officially induct her to the Hall of Fame. Sera Valor, the best pilot of the decade!"

Everyone cheered. Sera was shocked of her sudden new award, and blushed as the commander gave her the Medal of Honor. The reporters began photographing her and Juno, who was shuttering of the flashes. Sera finally accepted reality and smiled. The commander put his hand on her shoulder and confirmed, "Sera, you are now capable of being a Lynx. Collared already issued you a new NEXT in the garage, and are gladly waiting for you to enter their first mission. I suggest you go."

The NEXT she saw earlier must be for her! Sera looked at him with grace, as the commander finished, "Better not be late to this mission, as you have been here."

Sera understood, and shook his hand. "Thank you so much." She said this with care and love. Sera looked at the crowd and shouted, "Thank you all, for being awesome! I'll miss you guys!"

The soldiers clapped and cheered as she ran through them and headed back to the garage. She was filled with so much joy, that she skipped to the garage. Juno followed, seeing her movements. She entered the garage and gazed at her NEXT.

It was massive machine bigger than her NORMAL. Equipped with a fully automated machine gun on one hand, a high-ranged laser blade on the other, powerful missiles on its left back, and a giant chain gun on its right back, it was a sight to praise for. She jumped with joy and squealed. "I can't believe this is mine, without any rent or payment! This is the best day of my life!" She ran to her NEXT, and smiled with grace.

But her run was cut short, when someone jumped on her. Her head hit the floor, and she turned to gaze at the foe. It was a group of soldiers; all who failed to become soldiers. They held her down, with their tongues licking their lips. Sera knew what they wanted. They began grabbing her breast firmly, and touching her body. They started tearing her clothes, while taking off theirs. Sera was in danger.

_**To Chapter 2…**_

Author

_So, what you guys think? This is barely the beginning of my long story of ACFA, which involves my made up character, Sera Valor. When I played the game, I found the story to have a lot of potential. It just needed character, so I made this story. I made some pictures of Sera, so if you're curious on her appearance, please ask me. Please rate and review, and tell me if I should continue. I want to know!_


	2. Chapter 2

**=2=**

Juno tried to assist by ramming itself to one of their heads, but it was quickly suppressed with a powerful hit from a wrench. Juno went flying and landed near the NEXT. They continued their enjoyment. They knew they just caught some real fresh meat.

It was fortunate that Sera knew that such a situation might occur to her, however. She knew her body would attract many unwanted attention. If she was ever trapped, like right now, lustrous men will obviously rape her continuously until she is "used up". So she trained herself. She watched kung fu movies, trained close quarter combat privately, and practiced battle maneuvers in the Normal Warriors. All this made her an ultimate fighting machine, who will never stand down without a fight. Plus, she was a great deceiver.

The flunky soldiers discovered this the hard way.

"Wait, guys. I'll let you if you stop. Please!"

The soldiers stopped and looked at her. They stayed defensive, for they knew her piloting skills with a NORMAL. Sera attractively opened her legs, and gently touched the two trappers' heads. She made a seducing face to the two, and looked at them in the eyes. She began untying her suit, slowly, while fondling her breast. Her smile was lustrous. "Is this what you want?" She said this in a sexy manner. This causes the soldiers to gaze at her with lust in their minds, enough to throw off their focus. This was her chance.

Sera immediately grabbed the trappers' heads and rammed them together. They lost consciousness. She jumped up quickly, and thrust her foot through a soldier's abdomen, launching him backward to a tool cart. The other three realized they have been tricked, and quickly lunged at her. She swiftly dodged their tackle, and smashed one of their heads with a nearby wrench. One grabbed her legs, and dragged her down. The other clenched his fist, and aimed his fist at her face. She quickly grabbed the attack, and head butted him, throwing him back. Then she stomped the grabber's face and quickly rose to her feet. The confused soldier grabbed the wrench and tried to smash her. Sera dodged with amazing speed and hit his neck with extreme force, knocking him out cold.

She stood and gazed at the last soldier. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handgun. Her eyes widened, as it pointed to her head. The soldier loathed, "Die, you stupid, lousy, son of a –"

He never finished his line, for his head was smashed with forty pounds of metal. He fell to the floor. Juno flew over him, bloodstains all over his front. Sera sighed in relief, and walked to the fallen man. She gazed at him with disappointment and anger.

"I suggest we report this Sera." Juno asked.

"I already did."

A mysterious voice came from a dark corner. Sera and Juno turned to see it. It was a woman, a rather young one, with ash brown hair, and a slim figure. Her green eyes and flat mouth showed that she was a serious person. Wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, she appeared to be a pilot of a motorcycle.

Sera demanded, "Who are you?"

She responded, her face remaining the same. "I came here to give you your NEXT and your first mission, but it appears you got caught in a brawl. I'm impressed you took down six trained men."

Sera stayed cautious. "You still didn't answer my question."

She sighed, "Well, if you must know, my name is Wynne D. Fanchon."

Sera's eyes widen largely. Wynne D. Fanchon, Number 3 in best NEXT pilots, main LYNX of an incredible company, a living master. Sera smiled widely and squealed. She started jumping up and down, shouting out loud that Wynne is here, right in front of her eyes. Juno stared at her, as so did Wynne, portraying a face of disagreement. Sera ran to see her, and hugged her.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Wynne, one of my favorite LYNX of all time, right here! And she saw me kick a**!"

Wynne pushed her off, and stopped her active movements. "Your breast is showing."

Sera looked down and saw that the soldiers tore off her shirt and bra, revealing her chest. Sera blushed and turned away.

Wynne sighed again, and stated, "Maybe you should change in your NEXT. There's a battle suit waiting in there."

Sera heard her, and began walking up the iron stairs that lead to her NEXT's pilot seat. Juno followed.

"I still can't believe Wynne is here!" Sera said, "Isn't that incredible, Juno? And, I get to ride my first NEXT!"

"I am surprised you are still sane after what happen to you moments ago. Are you sure you can use this now?" Juno sounded worried.

Sera looked back with a grin. "I can manage. Besides, those guys didn't even have a chance!"

Sera reached the core of the NEXT, and entered it. "I was born ready to drive this. I trained so many times in the NEXT simulator, that I am a pro. Aren't I, Juno?"

Juno responded, "I think you may want to reconsider." It activated its light, and shined the interior. Sera was thrown off. The controls were the same as her simulator, but way more technologically advance. All the levers, buttons, foot panels, sticks, and even chair were different enough to confuse Sera.

"What the hell is this?" she exclaimed. She sat in the pilot seat, and activated the core. The monitors and buttons lit up, showing numbers and letters pass by. The controls spoke. "Activating Armored Core NEXT. Please insert ID." Sera followed, and entered her ID card into a slide. "Identified. Sera Starr Valor. LYNX pilot confirmed. NEXT preparing to operate. Loading. 100% complete. Entering normal mode."

The machine rumbled, and shuttered. Sera felt its movement, and cushioned herself. Juno found an empty cubic space, and entered it. Sera was ready.

"How are you doing up there?" Wynne was calling from below.

"I'm a little new to this, but I'll manage." Sera echoed.

"Alright, just wait there for a moment." Wynne ran off east, and entered her own NEXT, Reiterpallasch. It stirred, and stood to look at her. Its stance was majestic.

"Follow me," Wynne commanded, "we're going to Line Ark. That's where your first mission is."

The garage opened automatically, and showed the clean, yet hazardous sky. The sun was bright, but shine awkwardly, due to the poison that plagues Earth. A Cradle passing through momentarily blocked it.

"Let's go." Wynne's NEXT prepared itself, and opened its back, showing her back boosters. It glowed energetically, and launched her into the sky incredibly quickly.

"Ahhh, so you using Overed Boost…" Sera said. "Well two can play this game!"

She pressed a nearby triangular button, and her NEXT's back opened as well. It glowed, and launched her off into the sky, already hundreds of meters away from the garage. Sera's true life was about to begin.

_**To Chapter 3…**_


End file.
